Betrayal part 1
by PeachDreamer
Summary: Sarah gets asked to help Jareth, but is she really helping or distroying.


Disclamer: I dont own Jareth, Sarah, the Labyrinth or anything else in this story. I'm not  
making any money from this.  
Authors not: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Betrayal  
  
Sarah sat, starring at the computer screen. She had to write a college   
report but had nothing to write about. It was supposed to be about something   
that happened to you in high school. When she thought about a topic, she only   
remembered that one night, when her stepmother and herself had a fight and   
Sarah had wished Toby away. And then of course there was Jareth and the   
Labyrinth and the Ball. She hadn't thought about her trip to the Labyrinth   
for so long. She wondered why she was thinking about it now. After graduating   
from High School, she moved out as soon as she could. She now lived in a   
college dorm, by request, she had no roommates. She didn't want to deal   
with another annoying person to rag on her all the time like Karen always  
did.  
As she finally decided to type about another boring experience for the paper,   
the dim, candle lit room went completely dark. At first she didn't panic   
but as she tried to turn on the lamp beside her, with no luck, she began to  
panic. She quickly flung around to see two dark figures behind her. One was   
a little shorter, and more feminine. The other, tall with broad shoulders.   
She screamed out of pure shock. "Ok", She thought, "There are two strange people   
in my locked dorm room. Stay calm Sarah, they could just be people who lost   
their way. But what if they were psycho killers and she was there next victim!"  
While she was thinking she didn't notice them walk towards her. As  
she glanced at them, there was a bright flash and all the lights came on.   
She finally got a look at them, and they certainly didn't look like killers.   
One was a man, with light brown, long hair, which was pulled back in a low  
ponytail. The other was a woman with redish/brown hair. They were both wearing   
medieval style clothes on their slim figures and both looked as if they were  
royalty.  
She clamed down a bit after seeing what the people looked like and  
raised enough courage to ask, "Who are you?" But she was still a little timid.  
"I am Lord Xax and this is my wife, Lady Deirdra. We are the rulers   
of the Crystal Court." The man said, very boldly, with a swift British accent   
that reminded her of Jareth. She hoped that this wasn't another one of his  
games or some cruel joke to keep him amused.  
"What do you want?" She asked, not trying to sound rude but she wanted  
to know what these strange people in her room wanted.  
"We have come to ask you a favor. You do remember your journey to the   
Labyrinth, Don't you?" The lady called Deirdra asked.  
"Yes of course " Sarah replied. How did these people know?  
"Good, because every since you won, the King has been very angry and   
bitter. He has declared war on our kingdom, the Crystal Realm. We don't know  
why he has done this but he has and we feel it's for his own safety that he   
doesn't because our army is much bigger and stronger then his little army of   
goblins."  
"So what can I do?" Sarah inquired, still a little confused at what   
these people wanted her to do about it.  
"Well we think that since this started when you left that if you go   
back, he won't try to attack our kingdom. So we would send you to his land   
and you could stay with him for a while and get information to us about his   
plans." Xax said.  
"Wont he get mad if he finds out that I'm stealing information from   
him and giving it to you?"  
"That's a chance we'll just have to take. Remember it's for his on   
good. If he decides to attack us, we will be forced to attack him and he will   
be destroyed as well as his kingdom. I would not want that for my dear brother."   
Xax said with sadness in his eyes. "We have a spell put on you so he won't be  
able to see you in his crystals, so he wont find out about our plan."  
Sarah couldn't believe that this was Jareth's brother. They looked   
nothing alike, plus Xax seemed a lot nicer then Jareth. When she saw that   
sadness in his eyes, she couldn't say no to him. So she told them that she   
would help stop Jareth. She didn't really want to get involved with him again   
but she couldn't bare what would happen to Xax if he had to kill his own brother.  
There was a huge flash of light and they were suddenly standing on a   
hill over looking the Labyrinth.  
"You can get a hold of us at anytime, just talk into this ring." Deirdra  
said giving Sarah a beautiful ancient looking ring, whcih Sarah slid on her delicate finger.   
"We're depending on a lot from you. Please don't let us down."  
"I won't. I promise." Sarah said as she began to walk towards the huge  
maze.  
"Just call the King's name and he'll come and get you. Goodbye and Good   
luck." With that they both disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where did she go?!" Jareth wondered out loud. He had been watching   
Sarah by her computer, thinking of a topic for her paper, when everything in   
his crystal went fuzzy and went black and he couldn't see her anymore. "I know  
my brothers up to something. He's been very suspicious lately. I hope he  
hasn't got a hold of Sarah. Who knows what he could make her believe."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Xax and Deirdra appeared in there throne room in the Crystal realm.   
"I can't believe that girl fell for it!" Deirdra said, with an evil laugh.  
"If she does what we told her, she will tell us everything we need to  
know to take over the Labyrinth and we will be the supreme rulers of the  
Underground!", Xax said bitterly, "Then my spoiled brother will lose everything  
that our foolish father gave to him and not to me. With Sarah being a distraction to Jareth,  
we'll have the perfect opportunity to strike."  
  
  
Thats all I have for now. Please review. Please tell me if I should keep writing.  



End file.
